happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Four
Chapter four of Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters. Story Down in the depths, the Happy Feet team were following the mermaids to where ever they live, they were searching the bottom for any possible home, but then notice the mermaids were heading up a seamount, and they fallow, they came back in shallow water and surface to survey the area, they noticed they were at an island a little ways north of the mainland. "could this be where the fish-aliens live?" Shane asks in his now low voice, since he and Darren were teens now. "could be, lets look around" Mumble answers, then the gang spread out, looking for the mermaids lair, but it was proving to be hard, as they checked every nook and cranny that would be a home, but none of them were, then Midia saw a big sea cave with mermaids going in and out, she took a peak, and noticed human-like tools in it, 'jackpot' Midia thought, she left to inform the others. The others gathered at the surface, having no luck, then Midia shows up, Atticus asks "did you ever find their home?" Midia nods and "yes I have, they're in that sea cave over there" the group stared and saw it, mermaids were coming out and going in. "good job" Bryan complimented, Midia blushed from it, not really used to the normally rude Elephant Seal saying stuff like that to her. The team went to the cave, and noticed they can walk in it on land, so the birds and reptiles did so, Bill and Will are riding on Trent's head, the elephant seals fallow along in the water, since it was easier for them to move in. Some of the mermaids notice their arrival, most ignore them for the time being, having errands to run, but the chiefs of the tribe seem interested in them, if not wary. "hey Mumble, you think you could communicate with them by dancing?" Gloria asks to Mumble, who answers "I can try", before he could though, the mermaids crept up to them, having interest themselves, one stretched it's hand out and revealed a fish in it, Mumble took it and ate it, the mermaids even came up onto land, since they're legless, they had to slither, then Mumble decided to introduce them to his dance, with the others later joining. The mermaids were enjoying it, this went on for another couple of minutes when the animals decided to get serious, Melman spoke "wait, I think I know how to communicate with them" he then started writing on the ground 'hello', Mumble thought that was a good start, totally forgetting about that, the mermaids were impressed, and one did some writing on a piece of wood, saying 'what is it you are looking for?'. The animals answered by drawing more words and a few pictures of what's been going on recently, the mermaids regrettingly write 'we have noticed all those anomalies too, but sorry, we don't know what is causing it, but we do have a prophecy up on the wall behind you', the animals turn to the wall and see carvings on them, all pictures, which look like they were fallowing the events that were happening, the only thing both groups were still trying to figure out was the cause of it. Back in the Emperor Land, the inhabitants were getting ready for whatever was coming, a human boat had parked onshore, clearly also trapped by the fog, the humans were researching the energy burst and waves, the Tylosaurus has shown up on a beach nearby, but it was just staring out into the ocean, as if looking for something. It later left, possibly still looking for something. Orital was studying on a computer that the humans seem to have forgotten, he was fascinated by the technology, but later decides to solve this, "lets see, these patterns of the anomalies seem to match in some way, it didn't take Erik long to wake up from the blow the Tylosaurus ended up giving to him" he muttered to himself, then looked at the recording of the energy burst, "soon after that, the fog rolled in and the Tylosaurus seemed to have been focusing on that location" he murmurs again, replaying the recording and paused in the middle, "soon after that" he repeated, then he starts to put his intelligence to the test some more by expanding the image in the center of the energy burst, when he succeeded he saw a shape in it, an animal-shape, "what's this?" he exclaims, having a feeling that he managed to crack the mystery. Back with the Happy Feet team, the gang was getting ready to head back to the mainland, but this time the mermaids are going with them, the animals had gotten a vital clue, the plant whistling music, whom the mermaids say, or rather wrote that it is called Oración, which can calm even the most violent thoughts. "you think they'll be comfortable with everyone else?" Bill asked, Skyla answers "well since they're distant relatives of the land ones and they sort of know what's been going on, they may be useful" she had a point, but weren't sure how the rest of their nations will take it, or their land cousins if there in the vicinity, but still they need all the help they can get, no matter who or what. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Clash of the Sea Monsters, Chapter Five Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Happy Feet: The Series Category:Chapters